Take Care
by Sybiline37
Summary: Petite scène entre Hayley et Marcel qui pourrait se situer entre les épisodes 5 et 6 de la saison 2


**Salut tout le monde !**

 **Nouvelle OS et oui déjà maintenant que je commence, je ne m'arrête plus ! Alors voilà, j'ai toujours aimé l'amitié entre Hayley et Marcel, je trouve que Phoebe Tonkin et Charles Micheal Davis ont une très belle alchimie ensemble. Et j'ai été très frustrée quand j'ai vu qu'il n'y avait rien sur eux sur le site que ça soit en anglais ou en français, ce qui est très dommage. J'ai été très inspirée par une magnifique vidéo que vous pourrez voir sur youtube " Marcel + Hayley : Gasoline" fait par epiccreationx. D'ailleurs cette vidéo m'a aussi donner l'idée d'un AU avec ces deux là qui sera une sorte de Roméo et Juliette chez les loups ... ^^**

 **Bonne lecture ! :D**

 **Take Care**

 **Résumé :**

 **Petite scène qui pourrait se situer entre l'épisode 5 et 6 de la saison 2 de The Originals**

La nuit était tombée depuis longtemps sur la Nouvelle Orléans : Hayley était en train de partager un verre avec Marcel, dans l'appartement de celui-ci. Si on avait un jour dit à la jeune femme qu'elle aurait trouvé un ami et un allié en Marcel, il y a un an, elle n'y aurait pas cru.

Après tout, le fils adoptif de Klaus était celui qui avait lancé la malédiction sur sa meute, même s'il lui avait sauvée la vie alors qu'elle n'était qu'un nourrisson. Il avait combattu les siens avant de les chasser dans le bayou, mais comme Marcel lui avait dit récemment «Il ne faut jamais dire, jamais quand on devient un vampire ».

Mais ils avaient des points en commun: ils étaient tous les deux des membres à part entière de la famille Mikaelson leurs enfances avaient été difficiles, ils avaient dû se battre pour trouver leur place dans le monde. Et il était le mieux placé pour comprendre la difficulté de vivre avec les Originels et leurs drames, il était un des rares auquel elle pouvait parler de sa fille. Marcel les avait aidés à protéger Hope et Rebekah en faisant croire à sa mort, elle lui était redevable.

Hayley aimait beaucoup l'appartement du vampire, elle s'y sentait à l'aise car en regardant la bibliothèque, sa collection de vinyles, elle avait la sensation d'être entourée d'histoires. Elle s'était habituée à ce genre d'ambiance en vivant dans les deux demeures des Mikaelson, et ce qu'elle préférait le plus était la vue sur le fleuve. Ils étaient tous les deux assis sur un canapé, en train de se partager une bouteille de bourbon, le repos après la bataille.

\- Je n'arrive pas à croire que l'on ait combattu Mikael aujourd'hui, lâcha soudain la jeune femme avant de se resservir un verre.

Ce n'était pas sa première rencontre avec le patriarche des Mikaelson, mais il demeurait un adversaire impressionnant : c'était un monstre, le vampire tueur de vampires. Et une des rares personnes capable de faire trembler Klaus …

\- Un jour comme les autres avec les Mikaelson, répondit le vampire en haussant les épaules, presque blasé malgré son grand sourire.

\- Est-ce que tu crois qu'il a eu peur de nous ?

\- Il en faut beaucoup pour faire peur à Mikael, je pense qu'il s'est surtout senti en infériorité. Deux hybrides, une sorcière et un vampire, plus une humaine unis contre lui ! Mais je pense qu'on le reverra, détruire sa famille est son obsession depuis des siècles …

\- Cami a été très courageuse, elle a sauvé la vie de Klaus, murmura la jeune hybride en guettant la réaction de son ami.

\- Et celle de tous les vampires de sa lignée !

\- Comment ça va, vous deux ?

Marcel fait la moue en se demandant comment l'hybride a pu être au courant de leur relation, alors qu'elle était en plein deuil et qu'elle semait des cadavres de sorcières partout dans le Quartier.

\- Elle a rompu l'arrangement que l'on avait mais on est amis, répond le vampire avant de boire cul sec son verre.

\- Votre arrangement ?

\- Pas d'attaches, juste du sexe !

Le vampire aimait et admirait la jeune barman depuis son arrivée en ville, il avait aimé leur relation de sex friends de quelques mois. Ils s'étaient distraits mutuellement, mais c'était tout, car Rebekah serait toujours la femme de sa vie. Et Klaus éprouvait clairement quelque chose pour Cami, même si aucun des deux ne voulait le reconnaître.

\- Je vois …

\- Et toi avec Elijah ?

Marcel avait remarqué que ces deux-là partagaient quelque chose de spécial, malgré le fait que la louve porte l'enfant de Klaus. Pourtant, une distance semblait s'être installée entre eux. La jeune hybride fit une grimace avant de rendre son sourire à Marcel, qui attendit patiemment sa réponse.

\- On ne sait presque pas parlé depuis que je suis devenue une hybride …

\- Quel est le problème ? Klaus ?

\- Non! Klaus serait plus en train de nous pousser l'un vers l'autre bizarrement, mais je crois que Elijah a du mal à accepter celle que je suis. Il me voit toujours comme la louve enceinte et fragile ! Mais je peux me défendre, je peux et je veux aider car les Mikaelson sont ma famille, surtout depuis que ma meute est divisée …

\- Il faut lui laisser du temps et vous retrouverez votre chemin l'un vers l'autre, parce que maintenant vous avez l'éternité devant vous !

\- Tu crois ?

\- J'en suis certain, et puis c'est compliqué d'être avec un Mikaelson !

Ils éclatèrent tous les deux de rire, la jeune femme n'avait jamais eu beaucoup d'amis dans sa vie. Il fallait dire qu'elle n'avait pas toujours tout fait pour en avoir, car elle avait commis des actes horribles pour trouver des réponses sur sa famille. Elle n'en était pas fière, mais elle savait que Marcel ne la jugerait pas, tout comme elle ne le jugeait pas.

\- Je plains Cami ! Elle psychanalyse Klaus depuis quoi? Un an? Imagine si elle devait se taper toute la famille! lâcha Hayley.

\- Il faudrait faire un prix de groupe et lui payer beaucoup, beaucoup d'alcool, répondit Marcel avant de rire de nouveau.

Le vampire n'avait pas ri comme ça depuis longtemps, et surtout au dépend des Mikaelson. Jamais il n'avait pu être aussi honnête avec quelqu'un sur sa famille d'adoption : ni Thierry, ni Diego n'auraient compris, encore moins Davina qui vouait une haine envers Klaus.

Hayley poussa un soupir avant de regarder l'heure, même si elle n'avait pas sa fille auprès d'elle, ses réflexes de mère étaient toujours là. Si Hope avait été à la maison, elle aurait eu une raison d'écourter la soirée avec son ami, parce qu'elle aurait dû aller la nourrir, la bercer …

\- Tout va bien ?

\- Oui, c'est juste que ma fille me manque … confessa la jeune hybride alors que les larmes lui montaient aux yeux.

\- Tu vas la retrouver, on va tout faire pour qu'elle puisse être en sécurité. Et crois-le ou non, mais je comprends ce que tu ressens …

\- A cause de Davina ?

\- Oui, même si elle n'est plus la petite sorcière que j'ai mise en sécurité dans le grenier de l'église, elle est toujours sous ma responsabilité. Je m'inquiète pour elle tout le temps! Surtout qu'elle a le don pour s'attirer les ennuis et elle est puissante, elle a ramené Mikael à la vie, répondit le vampire en jouant avec son verre.

\- Et tu n'aime pas son petit-ami ?

\- Je ne le sens pas, mais oui !

\- Un vrai papa poule, rétorqua la jeune hybride en lui donnant un coup de coude amical. Je devrais rentrer, ça fatigue de combattre le tueur de vampires !

Ils se lèvèrent tous les deux du canapé: Marcel raccompagna Hayley jusqu'à la porte, quand elle se retourna pour lui faire face.

\- Merci de m'avoir écoutée pour Hope …

\- Je t'en prie ! A quoi servent les amis sinon ?

L'hybride approuva d'un hochement de tête, avant de venir se blottir dans les bras de Marcel. Celui-ci fut d'abord surpris par ce geste, puis il finit par lui rendre son étreinte.

\- Tu devrais appeler Rebekah, je sais qu'elle te manque, chuchota Hayley en le relâchant avant de lui faire un clin d'œil.

\- Je le ferais si tu essayes d'arranger les choses avec Elijah !

\- Prend soin de toi, Marcel !

\- Toi aussi, bonne nuit petite louve !

La jeune femme lui jeta un regard mi-noir mi-amusée en entendant le surnom que lui donnait Klaus.

Elle prit ensuite le chemin de la maison des Mikaelson, un sourire se dessinant sur ses lèvres …

 **Fin**


End file.
